The Special Two
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione was completely and utterly convinced that she was supposed to stay friends with her best friends. Ron was the idiot. Harry was the hero. The one who really protected her... HHr oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who know Missy Higgins, this song rocks. And the only reason this is the title is because I reckon Harry and Hermione are the Special Two lol. Anyways I hope you like!**

* * *

**The Special Two**

Ron was very happy with his life. He had two best friends whom he loved and protected fiercely and a beautiful girlfriend who loved him. Yes, his life had turned out rather well.

Seventh year was going by relatively smoothly, considering what had happened in the past. Harry had defeated Voldemort and the wizarding world had recovered rather well. Buildings were rebuilt, Voldemort's remaining army of followers were destroyed and the Dementors were banished. No one quite knows how this happened but many thought that Dumbledore worked very hard together with Harry to compose a spell strong enough to constantly repel the Dementors away from everyone.

Anyway, back to Ron.

Yes, he was happy. Content.

Well, except for one thing. It wasn't such a bad thing; he supposed he _could_ live with it if he couldn't do anything about it. It was this odd relationship his best friends seemed to have. They seemed like a couple a lot of the time. They hugged and held hands and kissed each other on the cheek. They'd stay up late talking and finishing homework together. They'd even sleep together after Harry had a rather upsetting nightmare or after Hermione had got into a fight with Ron (Harry had worked out how to go up into the girls' dorms somehow and refused to tell the rest of the boys).

Ron had absolutely no idea how he'd make them realise their feelings for each other. But he _knew_ that it would happen… eventually.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Harry said thoughtfully, looking up from his half-finished Charms essay.

"Mmm?" she murmured, frowning slightly and sucking on the end of her quill.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Huh?" she asked, taking the quill out of her mouth and looking up at him.

"What's your favourite colour?" Harry repeated.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I just figured I never knew it. I thought I may as well ask."

Hermione smiled and said, "My favourite colour is periwinkle blue Harry."

"Ah, should've known," he said grinning at her. "Your Yule Ball dress robes."

She laughed and said, "Well, what about you? What's your favourite colour?"

"Not green," Harry said, looking thoughtful. "Too many people think it is. My favourite colour would have to be deep red."

Hermione smiled and said, "Nice colour. What on earth brought that question on?"

"Well, this Charms essay is about colours and stuff and I was looking up at you for a moment and I realised I didn't know your favourite colour."

She laughed softly and said, "Ok Harry."

They were sitting side by side in one of the squishy armchairs; how they were sitting there so comfortably, neither of them knew but they had managed to find comfortable positions. This involved Hermione draping her legs over the top of Harry's. Harry leant on a book propped up against the side of Hermione's leg and on his lap, writing his essay. Hermione leant on a tray that she'd conjured so she could work properly and not poke her leg every second word with her quill.

Every so often Hermione would look up from her essay to gaze at Harry. In the front of her mind she was thinking about what to write next but in the back of her mind she was thinking to herself, _'He's gorgeous, wouldn't you love to have him?'_ Something would jerk her back into reality and she would shrug these thoughts off and go back to her essay.

Harry would do the same thing, looking up from his work for a while to watch her write. He watched the expressions on her face with the greatest fascination, wishing he could listen to what she was thinking. Every time he watched her he'd just think, _'She's beautiful… absolutely perfect.'_

She looked up when he was thinking this, her brow still creased slightly as she thought of what to write next. She caught his gaze and smiled at him. "What's up?"

He smiled back and shrugged and said, "Nothing. Just watching you write."

"Because I'm oh so _very_ interesting when I write," she said sarcastically, a smirk coming onto her face.

He laughed and said, "Oh, but you are Mione. Very amusing in fact. Did you know you bite your lip when you're happy with what you're writing, you stick your tongue out when you're unhappy about something and you tend to have a habit of sucking on your quill quite a lot?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "I do not."

"You do too! If I had a camera I'd take a photo to show you how adorable you are," he said, reaching over and pinching her cheek.

"Oww Harry!" Hermione said, poking him hard in the stomach.

This started off a tickle fight. Their essays were forgotten and thrown to the ground as they squirmed and laughed and tickled each other in the very small armchair. Harry ended up lying on his back and laughing hysterically as Hermione sat on his waist and her quick and nimble fingers ran all around his stomach, knowing exactly where his most ticklish spots were.

"Hermione stop!" Harry yelled, still laughing and trying to catch her agile fingers.

She giggled and said, "What's the magic word Harry?"

"Please?"

"Good boy," she said, still giggling slightly at the look on Harry's face.

"You horrible, horrible girl," he said, holding his sides and wincing. "That was really quite mean."

Hermione smirked and said, "You pinched my cheek. You deserved that Harry."

He smiled at her and said, "Fine, maybe I did deserve that, but did you really have to tickle me in every single one of my ticklish spots?"

"Yes."

"Will you two please get a freaking room?" Ron asked, watching them with amusement as he came over to sit down opposite them.

"Why?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Look at your position guys," Ron said, gesturing to Hermione straddling Harry's waist and Harry's hands on her hips.

The two blushed and Hermione scrambled to get off Harry. She slid to the ground and picked her and Harry's essay up off the ground. She handed Harry's essay back to him and said, "I should be going off to bed now."

"You haven't finished your essay Hermione," Harry said in protest.

"Yes I have Harry. I finished it just before we… I've got to go to bed. Night," she said quickly, walking over to and up the girls' staircase.

Harry scowled and looked down at his essay which was almost finished. But he knew he wouldn't be able to work for the rest of the night until he knew what was wrong with Hermione.

"Ron why did you have to do that?" he asked, glaring at his best friend.

"She was straddling you!" Ron retorted. "Think of the poor innocent first years."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You're a hypocrite. Every other night you have Luna up here and you're snogging her half the time. Hermione and I don't tell you to stop."

"That's because we're _going out_," Ron said very slowly and clearly. "You're not going out with Hermione. Yet," he added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean 'yet'? Hermione and I are just friends," Harry said, looking confused.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Harry, don't give me that crap about how you two are just the best of friends with only platonic love between you. You spend every spare moment with her and when you do you hold hands, you kiss and you hug her. Harry, please just realise it! You love her!"

The whole common room was silent, listening to Ron's small speech. All heads then turned to look at Harry, who was looking as though Ron had just told him Hermione had died.

He looked angry at first. Then confused. Then he looked worried.

Ron grinned. He'd finally gotten through to his best mate. "See?" He noticed the rest of the common room looking at them and glared at them. There was suddenly a burst of conversation and everyone hastily looked away from Harry and Ron.

"Shit," Harry said quietly. He ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed his eyes. "This is _not_ happening."

* * *

Hermione was completely and utterly convinced that she was supposed to stay friends with her best friends. Ron was the idiot. He would copy her homework and attempt to protect her from sleazy arseholes. Harry was the hero, who would rather ask for help than copy her. And he was the one who really protected her. He was the saviour of the world and no one, not even the Slytherins, dared to mess with his Hermione.

As Hermione reclined on her bed, her hands held tight together in her lap, she thought about Harry. They were _just_ friends. Nothing more than platonic love…

But after what Ron said to her and Harry… she was beginning to question her own feelings.

Hermione lived in the land of logic. She could see the logic of staying friends with Harry. But she could now see the logic of becoming something more. She hadn't heard what Ron said to Harry downstairs, but she was thinking along the same lines.

Harry and Hermione did many of the things most couples do. Like holding hands, kissing each other (on the cheek of course), sleeping together.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she thought of herself and Harry sleeping together the night before. Another tickle fight had occurred and this time, it was Harry who triumphed, straddling Hermione's waist and pinning her arms behind her head.

* * *

'_I win,' he whispered._

_There was a small silence and Hermione gazed up at Harry's eyes. They were both panting slightly from the fight still and, even though they weren't moving, Hermione felt her heart beat speed up faster, just looking into his eyes. It was like his piercing gaze saw right through her to her very soul._

'_Sleep now,' he murmured, moving off her to lie next to her._

'_Goodnight sweetie,' Hermione whispered, leaning over and kissing his forehead._

'_Night,' he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. She turned her back on him and felt him come up behind her and slide his arms around her waist._

* * *

"Shit," Hermione whispered. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realised what she felt for Harry. "This can't be happening."

She slid down to lie on the bed and closed her eyes, remembering every moment between her and Harry that had an awkward silent moment. And there were many.

* * *

Harry had to speak to her. He needed to know… what she felt. He stood up from the armchair and crossed the room to the girls' staircase. He thought the incantation for removing the charm on the stairs and bounded up the stairs, two at a time. Once he was at the top, he made sure he put the charm back on. Then he followed the corridor up to Hermione's room.

He'd made the trip many times before… usually after a nasty dream or after Ron had been angry at her for something stupid. At those times he found it very easy to walk up the corridor and go into her room. But now, it seemed as though Hermione's room was at the end of a never-ending corridor, full of memories of all their moments together. Painful, awkward and good ones.

Finally, he reached her door and raised his hand to knock on it.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The sound of knuckles knocking in the door pulled Hermione out of her reverie. She sat up and looked at the door, knowing who it would be.

"Just a moment!" she called, quickly changing into her pyjamas, so it would look like she really did go to bed. Once she was changed (and in record time too) she opened her door to see Harry standing outside, his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking slightly anxious. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he replied, looking down at her. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back to allow him to step into the room. She closed the door behind him and turned to see him standing in the middle of the room, still with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't stand like that Harry," she said, trying to make him smile. "You'll ruin your posture."

He smiled weakly and took his hands out of his pockets. "I need to talk to you."

"I know," she said softly.

Harry looked across the room at his best friend. She gazed back at him, marvelling at how sexy he managed to look in his school robes. They didn't break eye-contact, as if it was a staring contest.

"Ron made me realise something tonight," Harry said quietly, biting his lip.

"Me too," Hermione replied.

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

"Yes." It was Hermione's turn to bite her lip, looking slightly scared as she admitted it.

Harry smiled slightly and closed the remaining distance between them to pull her to him and kiss her lips. She melted in his arms, realising how long she had been longing for this moment. His tongue was slowly flickering around her mouth and boy was he a good kisser! She felt his hands enclose around her buttocks and understood what he wanted to do. She allowed him to pick her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She slid her fingers up into his hair and he made an approving noise in the back of his throat as she ran her fingernails over his scalp. He squeezed her arse slightly and she giggled into his mouth, tugging softly at his hair.

Finally, they broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads on each other's, breathing hard and every so often pecking each other's lips.

"I can't believe it's taken us this long," Harry murmured.

Hermione smiled and said, "And all of that time we could have been making out in closets."

"Why, Hermione Granger, I never knew you talked like that," he said, a smirk coming onto his face.

"And it's something you'll have the privilege of finding out," she said, smirking right back at him. He looked sideways at the bed and she caught the look in his eyes. "Naughty thoughts Harry?"

He grinned sheepishly and said, "How could I not when you talk like that and when you're clinging onto me like you are now?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Maybe later. But for now I would like to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" Harry asked meekly.

"How can I say no to that face?" she asked him, smiling widely and kissing him again. "It's not like we've never done that before."

Harry grinned and let Hermione down off him. She went over to the bed and he quickly stripped down to his boxers. He climbed onto the bed after her and closed the curtains.

"Maybe we should put a silencing spell on the bed just in case you start tickling me again," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry smiled and said, "If I were to end up on top of you I'd be doing a lot more than tickling you."

Hermione cast the spell and pulled Harry to her and kissed him. "Good," she murmured.

* * *

"I do believe you owe me two Galleons Luna," Ron said, grinning as he saw his two best friends wander into the Great Hall, almost as breakfast was about to finish, holding hands and not tearing their eyes away from each other.

Luna looked around at Harry and Hermione and smiled. "Oh alright Ronald."

* * *

"This is such a relief," Harry murmured to Hermione as they sat down together across from Ron and Luna.

Hermione smiled and turned to kiss his lips softly. "Been bottling these feelings up for a while Harry?"

"I didn't realise it until last night."

She smiled again and said, "Well, there's plenty of time to… express those feelings. But for now, I would like to eat my breakfast before Ron devours all the food on the table."

Ron spat his food out at this odd and completely un-Hermione comment and coughed. "Hermione!"

"Well, you are eating like an elephant Ron," Harry said reasonably.

"No, it's not that! Since when did Hermione lead you on like that!" Ron spluttered.

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Didn't you want Harry and I to get together?"

"Yes, but, I don't want you saying naughty things like that to him! I don't need mental images!"

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione around to face him and kissed her hard on the lips, sliding his tongue over her lips. He heard her make a little sound of approval in the back of her throat and then heard Ron sigh.

"Why does there always have to be a side effect to my plans?"

"Because you can't have a perfect life," Luna said wisely, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

He smiled at her and kissed her back. _'Oh well,'_ he thought to himself. _'Close enough.'_

* * *

**A/N: I do hope this is ok… I wasn't sure about it. But it's been read over but someone I trust :D thanks heaps sweetie! I hope you'll take the time to review if you've read it! Love you guys heaps!**

**Alex**


End file.
